


Além do Vermelho.

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Havia algo de ameaçador nos olhos de Kurenai que os forçavam a desviar a vista. Algo que não acabava naquele vermelho."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Além do Vermelho

Hiruzen Sarutobi estava um pouco nervoso.

Nervosismo não era um sentimento que ele gostava de sentir, especialmente na sua idade.

Mas havia outro jeito de reagir as ações inesperadas de um de seus jounins?

Kurenai Yuuhi não era exatamente do tipo imprevisível. Ela levava as coisas num caminho reto e sem curvas. Talvez ela nunca tivesse se associado com ninjas relaxados e/ou excêntricos como Kakashi, Asuma, Gai e Anko se eles não fossem da mesma classe.

Portanto, Sarutobi concluiu depois de algum tempo, o que quer que ela estivesse planejando, estava vindo por um longo tempo, mas ela manteve quaisquer sinais ocultos da visão do Hokage ou de qualquer que pudesse alertá-lo sobre isso.

Ainda assim, seu nervosismo não diminuía.

Especialmente com Kakashi demorando tanto para chegar ao escritório do Hokage.

Normalmente também, Sarutobi teria um grande prazer em ter uma mulher jovem e atrativa no seu escritório.

Mas não somente sua velhice e a diferença de idade preveniriam qualquer coisa de acontecer, havia algo de ameaçador nos olhos de Kurenai que o forçavam a desviar a vista. Algo que não acabava naquele vermelho.

Kakashi finalmente chegou, com suas usuais desculpas.

"Desculpe-me, eu me perdi..."

"No caminho da vida, ouvi essa umas 100 vezes Kakashi." Sarutobi e Kurenai se assustaram com a coincidência da sentença.

"Ah, vejo que ensaiaram a resposta. Eu não sabia que eu era tão chato para isso." disse Kakashi, acertando a causa mas não a razão.

"Então, por que eu fui chamado aqui?"

"Isto é com Kurenai mas, considerando que ela me chamou aqui, é uma matéria que somente eu posso aprovar."

Kakashi olhou para Kurenai com interrogação, enquanto ela parecia quase querer derretê-lo com os olhos.

"Eu quero Naruto no meu time Kakashi." exclamou a kunoichi.


	2. Argumento

"Eu preciso de Naruto no meu time" disse Kakashi, virando os olhos para o seu livrinho.

"Por qual razão?" perguntou Kurenai.

"Sasuke não encontrará muita competição em Sakura. A performance mental dela é excepcional, mas faltaria a Sasuke um rival físico."

"Kiba não seria o bastante para você?" perguntou a kunoichi.

"Kiba não foi a criança que com determinação aprendeu Multiclone das Sombras em somente alguns minutos. Essa determinação suicida, essa energia inesgotável do Naruto, isso é o que eu preciso. Como aquele ditado diz, ele é a Terra para o Céu de Sakura."

"Você procura um equilíbrio perfeito Kakashi, mas eu somente vejo um ninja que precisa ser cuidadosamente refinado, e não por mãos preguiçosas como a sua."

"O que exatamente 'refinado' quer dizer?" disse Kakashi, jogando ácido para a jounin.

"Ok, eu vou ser honesta. O Nove Caudas é a única razão que eu consigo encontrar para alguém como Naruto conseguir sobreviver a fazer Multiclone das Sombras. E se o chakra daquela coisa começou a fluir, então..."

"Ok, Kurenai" interrompeu Sarutobi. "Eu vejo o seu ponto."

Kakashi baixou o seu livro, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Mas o quê?"

"Kurenai está certa, Kakashi. Você se distraiu lendo o livro do Jiraiya?" disse Sarutobi, fazendo Kurenai sorrir.

"Isto é paranoia Lorde Hokage! Naruto nunca..." Kakashi foi interrompido por um gesto de mão de Hiruzen.

"Isto é palavra final Kakashi. Do Hokage."

Kakashi rangeu os dentes, enquanto Kurenai quase soltou um riso, mas se contentou em sorrir, satisfeita com o resultado.


	3. Iniciação

Depois de os nomes das equipes serem anunciadas, Iruka ordenou intervalo antes que os genins tivessem a oportunidade de conhecer seus senseis jounins.

Shino saiu da classe e tentou refletir sobre o que viria á frente com apenas algumas pistas para serem deduzidas.

Ele conhecia Hinata como aquela "mais ou menos" estudante que não falava muito, e não olhava para Sasuke. Que era estranho, mas talvez só fosse estranho por que ter um interesse em Sasuke era uma estranha febre que acometia todas as garotas da classe. Uma obsessão que ele deveria considerar doentia, considerando como as meninas haviam espancado Naruto por ter acidentalmente "beijado" Sasuke mais cedo.

_Ridículo. Patético._

Talvez fosse bom que Hinata era a sua companheira de equipe.

Naruto, por outro lado....Ele não entendia como ele havia passado. Ele era um idiota, um irresponsável. Ele jurava que o havia visto alguns dias antes triste porque não havia passado. Mas agora ele era um ninja. E dentro de sua equipe. Como isso era possível?

"Shino..." murmurou uma voz, interrompendo os pensamentos do Aburame.

Olhando para a direção de onde havia a voz, Shino enxergou Hinata. E, como sempre, ela estava um pouco nervosa e tímida.

"Então, Shino...Vamos ser amigos?".

Shino ajeitou os óculos.

"Bem, não é necessário, mas estamos em equipes agora, então será melhor para que possamos alcançar um resultado eficiente."

" O que-que...você acha de Naruto?"

Shino moveu sua língua mas não abriu a boca. Ele analisou as mãos e o rosto de Hinata.

Não viu nada fora da típica curiosidade.

"Eu posso suportá-lo."


	4. Apresentações

Depois de tirar as crianças da classe, Kurenai decidiu fazer as devidas apresentações.

Vendo os três lado a lado, ela sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil fazê-los uma equipe. Até mais com Naruto se destacando como um dedo com calo.

E ela odiaria ter jogado para Kakashi um trabalho mais fácil.

Se bem que jogar dois indivíduos instáveis psicologicamente(por diferentes razões) como Naruto e Sasuke na mesma equipe iria criar fricções muito maiores que ela poderia lidar, ou Kakashi.

Não, ela tinha feito a escolha certa.

" _De qualquer jeito, não haverá tarefa feita até que eu ande o primeiro passo_ " pensou Kurenai.

Ela começou a falar.

"Eu sou Kurenai Yuuhi, crianças. Eu serei o seu mentor jounin. E..."

"Acho que você já disse isso." respondeu Shino.

Kurenai suspirou.

"Eu só queria fazer uma apresentação mais formal do que aquele 'venham comigo' na classe. Você entende isso, Shino?"

O Aburame não falou, porque não precisava falar. Naruto soltou um risinho, provavelmente achando que tinha melhor etiqueta que o garoto de óculos.

"Eu gosto de takowasa, eu odeio doces, bebo vodka e eu..."

"É por isso que os seus olhos são tão vermelhos?" perguntou Naruto.

"O próximo que me interromper será mandado de volta para Academia sem chance de apelação, entendeu?"

Naruto engoliu ar e decidiu ficar calado.

"..E eu odeio quando pessoas me interrompem. E quanto a vocês...." disse ela, virando os olhos vermelhos para o Aburame.

"Eu sou Shino Aburame. Eu gosto de insetos. De estudá-los. De criá-los. De arranjar novos usos e habilidades para ele. Eu não gosto de...várias coisas, mas eu detesto especialmente ter que explicar as coisas duas vezes...e ouvi-las duas vezes."

"Ele nunca vai ser um sensei jounin com essa atitude" pensou Kurenai.

"Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki. Eu gosto de lámen.O que eu mais odeio são os três minutos que levá para o preparar o lamén. E um dia eu vou ser o maior Hokage que esta vila já viu!"

_Já posso ver o seu futuro, Naruto Uzumaki. Você vai inventar lamén jutsu na patética esperança de virar Hokage, e então sofrer um acidente quando seu jutsu sair pela culatra e você ser queimado pela água quente._

Claro, Shino apenas **pensou** nisso. Ele jamais **diria** algo como isso.

E então veio a vez de Hinata. No entanto, ela sofreu um pequeno problema depois da parte do nome.

"Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga. E eu gosto de...."

Hinata congelou no meio do sorriso. Uma gota de suor escorreu do lado da cabeça quando ela percebeu quem exatamente estava do lado dela quando ela ia dizer do que ela gostava. E então ela...congelou.

"Hinata, você está bem?" perguntou Kurenai.

"Ela parece...ter sofrido um choque." comentou Shino.

Naruto passou a mão na frente dos olhos de Hinata. não houve resposta.

"Oh meu Deus" disse Kurenai, se levantando da bancada.

"Nós teremos que chamar um médico" disse Shino.

Envolvendo Hinata nos seus braços e dramaticamente gritando para os céus como num final de capítulo de uma novela brega, Naruto exclamou:.

"Socorro! Hinata teve um piripaque!"


	5. As Coisas Não São Tão Simples

Hinata atualmente se recuperou rapidamente, embora Naruto já a tinha levado para a cama da enfermaria pelo momento que ela acordou.

Kurenai fez uma nota mental para não deixar Hiashi Hyuga saber disso. Ela sabia como os Hyuga eram focados na perfeição em todos os aspectos, e Hinata mostrar uma fraqueza como aquela não seria bem-recebido em casa, especialmente considerando ela era a filha mais velha de Hiashi.

Quando Hinata se levantou, Shino fez a pergunta certa...ou errada.

"O que você gosta tanto que só pensar nisso te fez desmaiar?"

"Ahn, ahn..."

"Shino, não pressione a sua companheira de equipe no instante seguinte á sua recuperação."

"Eu estou somente intrigado."

Naruto não estava exatamente intrigado, mas nervoso.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, Naruto, eu estou...bem"

"Não vai sofrer outro piripaque?"

"Acho que...não. Não agora."

"Ahn ok."

Depois de reunir o seu time (de novo), Kurenai continuou de onde parou, mas não pediu que Hinata continuasse a sua apresentação.

"Bem, depois desse incidente, acho melhor acabar por aqui por hoje. Mas primeiro..."

Ela distribuiu uma folha de papel para cada genin.

"Amanhã, teremos um exercício de treinamento. Veja bem, vocês passaram na Academia, mas não passaram por mim. Só depois disso você serão genins de verdade."

Naruto não acreditou nisso.

"O quê? Nós nos esforçamos na Academia para ter outra prova?"

"Naruto, a Academia não é o fim do seu processo de aprendizado. Nós somos soldados. Só através de combate nós podemos evoluir. Você entende isso?"

Naruto rangeu os dentes, mas aceitou o que a jounin disse.


	6. Através Da Ilusão

A especialidade de Kurenai era genjutsu. Basicamente, ilusões.

Alguns ninjas achavam que isso era covardia. Kurenai achava que eles eram idiotas. Genjutsu era uma ferramenta como qualquer outra. Se genjutsu era uma covardia, então uma kunai também era.

Dependendo do nível do adversário, Kurenai tinha que se preocupar em criar as mais elaboradas fantasias, manipular seus sentidos, e esmagar a mente do oponente da forma mais brutal possível se necessário.

Ou, no caso de Naruto, fazer com que ele atacasse uma imagem de Kurenai que desaparecia logo depois que um de seus clones tentasse socá-la. Era incrivelmente simplístico mas, para Naruto, se tornou um frustrante jogo de gato-e-rato.

Kurenai sorria na medida que os clones de Naruto se chocavam no ar uns contra os outros tentando pegá-la. Era hilário e patético ao mesmo tempo.  
Finalmente se cansando disso, ela deu um chute rasteiro em um dos clones, revelando sua verdadeira posição.

Ela facilmente desviava dos golpes, mas ela sabia que isso ia cansá-la, por que Naruto não parava de fazer mais clones.

Ela correu para uma árvore e correu para pegar impulso e pular na direção oposta, usando o topo da árvore como apoio, se movendo acima da massa de clones.

Ela deu um giro no ar para se preparar para a aterrissagem, bem onde o verdadeiro Naruto estava.

Naruto entrou em pânico e correu na direção oposta, enquanto seus clones ficaram olhando Kurenai praticamente voar.

Kurenai sabia que era ela pegar Naruto ou os clones pegarem ela, e começou a correr o mais rápido possível depois de aterrissar.

Finalmente agarrando Naruto, ela deu uma cabeçada por trás dele, fazendo Naruto soltar um gemido de dor.

Com o original sofrendo dano, os clones se dissolveram.

Kurenai tirou uma corda do uniforme e amarrou Naruto.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, que decepção. Já lhe disseram que números não são tudo? Um ninja deve ver através da decepção, inclusive aquelas que ele cria para si mesmo."

"Sei sei. Agora me desamarra."

"Não. Você não entendeu.Você acha que entendeu? O que não quer dizer que entendeu. Entende?" disse Kurenai.

Era um ditado velho entre os jounins da Folha para quando genins respondiam impacientemente.

Shino tirou as kunais do bolso. Ele sabia que Kurenai não seria burra o bastante para ser acertado por elas, mas ele tinha visto uma abertura, então ele devia usá-la. Talvez não fosse sobre derrotar Kurenai, mas impressioná-la?


	7. Determinação

"Shino, o que foi que você fez! Você foi longe demais!"

Shino suspirou.  _Não, muito fácil._

E, assim, como ele esperava, o corpo de Kurenai se dissolveu no ar para revelar um tronco.

Agora ele tinha que se preocupar em encontrá-la de novo.

Felizmente, seus insetos serviriam exatamente para isso.

Hinata também ficou atenta à manobra de Kurenai, e ativou seu Byakugan para detectá-la.

Naruto, por sua vez, ficou de cara  aberta diante do tronco, mas resolveu logo se desamarrar.

Olhando de um lado pro outro, Naruto não via sinal de Kurenai.

Foi então que ele viu algo brilhante cujo reflexo nos olhos o ofuscou.

Kurenai, aparentemente, tinha deixado cair um dos sinos.

Com um sorriso aberto no rosto, Naruto se abaixou para pegar o objeto, mas assim que ele o pegou, uma armadilha foi acionada que o pegou pelo pé e o deixou suspendido no ar por uma corda.

"Ah, qualé!" vociferou o loiro, grunhindo de raiva.

Shino, por sua vez, ficava frustrado que seus insetos não conseguiam achar Kurenai. Então um pensamento súbito vai a sua cabeça.

  _Por que ela não simplesmente pegou meus projeteis como com o Naruto?_

Uma mão emergindo do chão respondeu às suas dúvidas.

_Ela queria achar a minha posição a partir dos projeteis!_

Hinata viu aquilo, deu um inicio de corrida, mas parou para refletir.

_Há apenas dois sinos...Eu deveria ajudar o Shino mas, o Naruto..._

Uma mão tocou o seu ombro.

"Hey."

Hinata se virou, se deparando com os olhos de Kurenai.

"Durma..."


	8. Pesadelo Vivo

Hinata caminhava por uma Folha devastada.

Prédios em chamas, prédios destruídos, e cadáveres.

O Monumento aos Hokage tinha sido partido em pedaços, e as cabeças haviam caído sobre a vila.

Hinata via cadáveres de todos os lados, e seu desespero crescia pensando em sua família.

Então, Hinata avistou uma silhueta familiar. E, felizmente, não era um cadáver.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto, você está bem?" disse ela, correndo e chorando.

Ela apenas podia vê-lo de costas, mas ele parecia bem.

Apenas há alguns passos dele, no entanto, Hinata começou a sentir algo estranho no peito.

"Naruto, você está bem?"

Ela pensou em colocar a mão no ombro dele, mas não sabia como Naruto iria reagir.

A resposta de Naruto não foi o que ela esperava.

"Eu? Eu nunca estive tão feliz."

"Ahn?"

Naruto se virou para Hinata, com seus olhos cheios de ódio.

"Garota irritante..."

Naruto agarrou Hinata pelo pescoço e começou a enforcá-la....

"Ah!" gritou Hinata, acordando do pesadelo, apenas para cair inconsciente logo depois.

Não, não de um pesadelo, mas do genjutsu de Kurenai.

_O Byakugan deveria dar-lhe uma vantagem, mas isso pouco importa para alguém do meu nível..talvez eu tenha exagerado..._

Shino olhou para o corpo inconsciente de Hinata, e então virou os olhos para Naruto, ainda preso naquela armadilha.

Kurenai estava por trás dele, mas decidiu não atacá-lo ainda.

"Pensando em algo, Shino?"

"Sim. Quantas armadilhas diferentes alguém pode colocar no mesmo ponto?"

_Ah não, eu esqueci o..._

"Meus insetos já me trouxeram." disse Shino, revelando o sino na mão.

O alarme do almoço disparou, acordando Hinata e fazendo Naruto soltar um grunhido de insatisfação.

Kurenai jogou uma kunai para cortar a corda de Naruto, e não estava mais contente que o loiro. Sua armadilha para Naruto saiu pela culatra.

Enquanto Shino comia seu almoço silenciosamente, Kurenai lecionou Naruto e Hinata sobre o que aconteceria a seguir.

"Vocês podem tentar novamente assim que eu voltar do meu almoço. Só haverá um sino, mesmas condições como antes. Se não conseguirem o pegar até as três horas, vocês estão eliminados. Entenderam?"

"Sim." disseram os dois, cabisbaixos.

Enquanto Kurenai caminhava para fora da área de treinamento, Hinata levantou a cabeça e fez uma questão.

"Kurenai sensei, o que foi aquele...genjutsu?"

Kurenai não se virou para Hinata., mas parou em seus passos.

"Era uma ilusão. Apenas uma ilusão." disse Kurenai, voltando a caminhar.

 _E o maior dos meus pesadelos_ _dado vida..._


	9. Missão Impossível

Enquanto esperava Kurenai voltar, Hinata refletiu sobre o que aconteceria a seguir. E não era uma reflexão feliz.

Não importasse o resultado, ela seria separada de Naruto.

Se ela conseguisse pegar o sino, Naruto teria que ficar outro semestre na Academia.

Se ele conseguisse o sino, Hinata teria que ver a face reprovadora de seu pai Hiashi.

Claro, havia a pior das piores possibilidades, ambos não conseguirem, mas isso era algo que Hinata nem sequer queria pensar.

Ela olhou para Naruto. Ele estava realmente nervoso. Ele tinha lutado contra Kurenai e tinha sido derrotado, e não havia uma grande perspectiva de ele vencer dessa vez.

Hinata também sabia que ela não tinha grandes chances.

_Nenhum de nós pode fazer isso sozinho. Então como..._

Um flash de luz se iluminou na cabeça de Hinata nesse momento.

_Mas nós podemos fazer isso juntos!_

Ela se virou para Naruto.

"Naruto, eu acho que sei como conseguir o sino!"

"Ahn?"

"Nós fazemos isso juntos!" disse Hinata sorrindo.

"Mas, Hinata..." disse Naruto, mostrando com o dedo indicador que só havia um sino.

"Você pode ficar com ele." disse Hinata, abaixando a cabeça. "Eu posso passar da próxima vez."

"Mas..."

Observando os dois silenciosamente, Shino percebeu algo que não havia passado pela sua cabeça...

_Em missões ninja, nem sempre um sucesso absoluto pode ser obtido. Pode ocorrer algo imprevisível, e alguém pode ser deixado para morrer. Ainda assim, um ninja não deve desistir da missão._

_Ou, pior, a missão está destinada a falha desde o começo._

_Isto é um desses tipos de missão. Não é sobre pegar os sinos, é sobre trabalhar em grupo mesmo sob a certeza de uma falha._

_É claro. É tudo um truque para fazer nós agirmos sozinhos quando deveríamos estar unidos!_

_Mas ainda há uma última questão a responder..._

Kurenai começou a voltar nesse momento, enquanto Naruto e Hinata ainda jogavam  o jogo de "quem merece mais".

Kurenai tossiu para atrair a atenção dos dois, que logo pararam de falar.

"Me desculpe. Eu interrompi o casal ou algo assim?"

Hinata se avermelhou com essas palavras, enquanto Naruto apertou os olhos, irritado.

"Então, prontos para começar tudo de novo?" disse Kurenai, abrindo os braços em tom de desafio.

"Sim!" disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo e se levantando.

Kurenai olhou pros dois lado a lado.

"Vocês são muito idiotas. Nenhum de vocês tem chance contra mim um-a-um."

Naruto então ergueu o punho.

"Não vai ser um a um. Vai ser dois a um!"

"Certo!" disse Hinata.

Kurenai arregalou os olhos, abaixou os braços e disse.

"Ok, vocês passaram."

"Ahn?" disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

 Kurenai colocou a mão direita no olho direito.

_Ai, ai, tão jovens, tão estúpidos._

"Isto era um teste de trabalho em equipe Naruto. Os dois sinos representavam a sobrevivência da sua equipe.  Em outras palavras, era uma missão 'impossível', alguém teria que 'morrer'."

Naruto engoliu o ar ao som dessas palavras.

Kurenai tirou a mão do rosto.

"Mas assim é a vida de um ninja. Sacrifícios tem que ser feitos pelo sucesso da missão. Mesmo o sacrifício da própria vida pela a de outro camarada."

Kurenai pensou nas dezenas de ninjas que morreram lutando contra a Nove Caudas.

Hinata lembra de seu tio Hizashi.

Naruto lembra do sacrifício que Iruka quase cometeu.

Shino pensa se Torune já lidou com algo assim.

"Vocês entendem isso, Hinata, Naruto,Shino?"

"Sim." disseram os três.

"Então é isso. Vocês passaram. Vamos logo, vocês precisam assinar os papeis."

"Então, somos genins?" disse Naruto, com um sorriso ansioso no rosto.

Kurenai revirou os olhos diante da obviedade da resposta.

"Sim, Naruto, vocês são."

"Yeah!" gritou Naruto pulando no ar.

 

 


	10. Nós Não Precisamos Dela

O jantar dos Hyuuga era silente. Hiashi preferia ficar sozinho com suas filhas, sem qualquer guarda Hyuuga, mas não era como se elas falassem com ele.

No entanto, a ocasião era importante, e Hiashi iria quebrar o silêncio.

"Então Hinata, você passou no teste para os genins,certo?"

"Sim pai." disse Hinata, quase sorrindo, mas sendo cautelosa. Ela quase tinha certeza que Hiashi não acharia isso um feito tão grandioso.

"Hum,parabéns irmãzona." Hanabi disse num tom seco. Ela parecia o fazer mais pela etiqueta que por sincero agradecimento.

"Isto é apenas o primeiro passo Hinata. A vida de um ninja é cheia de dificuldades. Mas diga-me...como você passou?" perguntou Hiashi.

"Ahn?"

Hiashi suspirou. Sua filha não tinha sido informada que o teste dos sinos tinha sido inventado pelo Segundo Hokage e era padrão pros genins. A única coisa que separava os testes de jounin para jounin era qual era a condição secundária, que geralmente envolvia avaliar trabalho de equipe.

"O teste dos sinos tem duas condições de aprovação: obtenção do sino ou uma condição secreta de cada jounin. Por qual desses você passou?"

"Ahn, condição secreta."

"E qual era a condição secreta?"

"Ahn...trabalhar em grupo, se eu entendi bem."

"Então você lutou em grupo."

Hinata gaguejou.

"Não, eu...Eu...Eu só tive que dizer que iria lutar junto com meu companheiro de equipe. Kurenai disse que a vontade bastava."

Hiashi quase se irritou com essa revelação, mas se segurou. Ele não precisava se preocupar com o destino de Hinata de qualquer jeito, aquela irritação era irracional.

"Hum, esta jounin, Kurenai Yuuhi..."

"Algum problema pai?"

"Volte a comer."

* * *

 

O jantar dos Aburame era sempre silencioso. Mesmo como um clã, eles viviam uma vida solitária.

"Eu passei pai." disse Shino.

"Esperado" disse o patriarca dos Aburame.

"Bom." disse a mãe de Shino.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi trocada.

* * *

 

Naruto estava deitado na cama, ansioso.

Amanhã, seus dias dentro de uma equipe começariam de verdade.

Ele não tinha certeza como as coisas seriam com a sua equipe.

Kurenai e Shino pareciam frios, mas com Kurenai ele sentia uma certa artificialidade, como se ela quisesse ser tomada a sério.

E Hinata...bem, até que ela não parecia tão estranha agora. Naruto sentia algo...quente sobre ela. _Será que..._

Naruto acertou sua própria cabeça. Havia um mosquito voando sobre aquela região. 

_O que eu estava pensando sobre novamente?_

* * *

Kurenai lia um livro naquela noite quente.

 Vestindo uma camisola branca sobre sutiã e calcinha pretas, Kurenai seria um alvo fácil para um comentário maldoso se alguém pulasse sobre sua janela.

Kakashi então.

"Diga-me, se expor assim á luz da Lua não é um pouco obsceno?" disse ele, se segurando com os dois pés sobre a superfície inferior.

Kurenai se assustou, para logo depois ficar um pouco irritada, com um beicinho no rosto, diante da súbita aparência do ninja copiador.

"Kakashi, quem disse que você....O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim ver se você está contente com sua decisão."

 "Naruto mostrou força de caráter. Eu o passei por isso. Quer ouvir algo mais?"

"E as habilidades dele?"

"Brutas, mas ele tem muita energia. Você já ouviu isso. Sério Kakashi, cuide do seu time que eu cuido do meu. Sua próxima pergunta vai ser a última que eu vou ouvir."

"Posso ficar aqui pela noite?"

Kurenai pulou em Kakashi, que rapidamente desviou de um soco.

"Hey! E a minha resposta?"

" _Ouvir,_ não responder. E se vai ser a 'última', então eu vou te **matar**!"


	11. Os Meses Passam...

Os meses passaram.

Durante esse tempo, Kurenai procurou aprimorar as habilidades de seus aprendizes.

Ela ensinou a Naruto melhores técnicas de combate, algo que grandemente lhe faltava.

Ela ensinou Shino a usar armas, desde que ela achava que ele confiava muito nos insetos.

Já a Hinata...Bem, ela teve que ensiná-la a ser agressiva, a dissipar seus temores e colocar toda a sua força de vontade na batalha.

Enquanto não estava fazendo isso, o Time 8 realizava missões de baixo nível, nível D, desde que Kurenai não queria puxá-los muito contra a parede.

Naruto ficou um pouco impaciente com isso, mas o modo suave caridoso como Kurenai o tratava, enchendo o espaço que faltava em sua mente para uma mãe, e o fato de ele estar aprendendo novas coisas de qualquer jeito o fez relaxar.

* * *

Um dia no entanto, quando eles se reuniram, Kurenai não veio com uma missão, mas três papeis para cada genin.

"O que é isso?" disse Naruto recebendo o seu.

"Certamente algo que você pode descobrir _lendo_ " disse Shino, enfezando Naruto.

"Shino-san, você não precisa ser assim." disse Hinata.

"Apenas esclarecendo o óbvio."

"Esses são papeis de inscrição para o exame Chuunin. Se assim desejarem, vocês podem preenchê-los e se inscrever para o exame chuunin." explicou Kurenai.

"Um exame para uma promoção de rank, huh? Quantos estarão envolvidos?" perguntou Shino.

"Mais de uma centena de estudantes de diversas vilas e países.  Sejam corteses com eles crianças. Alguns são tão inexperientes como vocês."

"Ahn, sensei..." gemeu Hinata, um pouco temerosa.

"Sim?"

"O quão _perigosa_ é essa prova?"

"Bem, eu não sou autorizada a dizer muito sobre essa prova para quem irá fazê-la pela primeira vez, mas haverá certamente risco de morte."

Hinata engoliu isso em seco.

"Hey, o que é essa cláusula tripla?" disse Naruto, afastando o rosto do papel e colocando o dedo indicador esquerdo na parte que ele queria explicação de.

Kurenai cruzou os braços e sorriu, enquanto passou os olhos por cada um de seus discípulos. Shino e Hinata perceberam isso, abaixaram o papel, e também decidiram ficar olhando para ela.

"Hey" disse Naruto, tentando chamar a atenção de novo.

"A cláusula tripla..." Kurenai se interrompeu para deliciar o momento.

"..estipula que vocês somente poderão participar se todos os membros da sua equipe aceitarem participar."

    


	12. Incompreensível

"Você tem certeza de que revelar tudo para eles é a melhor opção?" perguntou Kakashi para Kurenai, discutindo suas equipes enquanto comendo o almoço numa das lanchonetes da Folha.

"Eu não tenho esse vicio de jogar jogos mentais como você, Kakashi. Eu sou direta e reta."

"Eu não quero que Sakura seja pressionada a participar do exame só porque Sasuke e Kiba querem. Você não percebe o mesmo de Hinata?"

"Por que ela é uma garota ela é fraca?" atacou Kurenai.

"Não, porque ela somente é fraca mesmo. A irmã dela é praticamente o novo...você sabe, aquele cara da qual não se é bom falar em público porque pode gerar pânico."

"Você realmente quer que eu te surre, né Kakashi?"

"Não sou fã de femdom."

"Oh, não se preocupe, o prazer é todo meu."

Neste momento, Asuma chegou por trás deles, e levantou as sobrancelhas ouvindo as últimas palavras de Kurenai.

"Olá, gente bonita." disse ele, mastigando um cigarro.

"Ah, você." Kakashi sabia exatamente o que essas duas palavras iriam soar, mas não é como se Asuma e Kurenai tivessem confessado que estavam se encontrando...Ou ao menos era o que Kakashi achava.

"Olá Asuma. Espero que você não tenha mal entendido as últimas sentenças. Eu realmente odeio o Kakashi."

"Olha, se o seu jeito é levar surra, tudo bem. Mas eu prefiro ficar distante."

"Eu também." falou Kakashi.

"Vocês dois são a escória da escória."

* * *

"Eu vou participar" disse Hinata, se encontrando com os outros na frente do prédio onde as provas começariam.

"Isso não é brincadeira Hinata. É combate de verdade. Podemos morrer nisso." disse Shino.

"Porque você é tão pessimista?" disse Naruto. "Eles devem ser tão bons como nós. Eles são genins, não são?" respondeu Naruto.

Um ninja mais arrogante riria de tal concepção estúpida, mas Shino se restringiu a ajustar os óculos.

_Você não deveria ter se inscrito também Naruto._

"Vou garantir ao máximo que vocês não se machuquem. O filho mais velho deve proteger os irmãos."

Naruto cerrou os dentes, estranhando os estranhos termos familiares que Shino usava.

 Hinata sorriu e começou a sentir um calor no peito. _O Shino é tão secretivo, eu não pensava que ele..._

"Isso foi apenas uma metáfora. Não levem muito a sério."

Naruto expirou para fora de alívo, mas ainda meio enfezado, enquanto Hinata abriu a boca, ficando meio confusa sobre as palavras de Shino.

_Ele é um enigma tão grande..._

 


	13. Consciência

"Você não respondeu a uma questão, não foi?" disse Shino, enquanto os três saiam da sala onde o primeiro exame tinha sido feito.

"Por que você diz isso?" disse Naruto, dando um sorriso amarelo  para o Aburame.

"Como esperado" disse Shino, ajustando os óculos.

"Shino-san, o Naruto passou, e nós passamos com isso. Por que você não fica feliz com isso?" disse Hinata.

Shino parou de andar, fazendo Hinata e Naruto também pararem.

"Vocês tem consciência..." 

_O que eu vou sequer tentar? Desistir agora? A Kurenai vai me jogar  de volta dentro desse teste em seis meses._

"Não, vamos." disse Shino.

* * *

 "Ela te lambeu. Ela bebeu o seu sangue. Sabe o que isso significa?" disse Shino para Naruto, enquanto eles assinavam os termos de compromisso para a segunda prova.

"O quê?" disse Naruto, ainda um pouco chocado pela experiência de há poucos minutos com Anko.

"Nada....Nada ou Anko-sensei é uma assassina em série que mata meninos jovens para que ela possa se banhar no sangue deles e manter a juventude."

Naruto engoliu em seco, enquanto Hinata riu um pouco. Ela sabia que Naruto era um pervertido, e a ironia dele ser intimidado por outro pervertido era hilária.

 _"Embora eu queria lamber a bochecha dele"_ pensou ela, colocando o dedo na boca semi-aberta.

"Podemos te ver Hinata" disse Shino, fazendo ela voltar ao papel, e fazendo Naruto olhar para ela.

"Ahn, Hinata, o que você estava fazendo?"

"Nada."

Naruto não acreditou naquilo e se virou para Shino.

"Hey Shino, o que ela tava fazendo?"

Shino respirou profundamente.

_Eu não vou servir de cupido para esses idiotas._

"Colocando o dedo no nariz."

Naruto riu alto, fazendo os outros times olharem estranho para o Time 8.

Sakura se virou para os seus parceiros com as palavras na ponta da língua.

"O Naruto é um idiota tão grande. Ele não vê que isto é questão de vida ou morte?"

Kiba e Sasuke assobiaram como se não fosse com eles, enquanto Akamaru deu um latido de reclamação.

"Por que diabos vocês estão agindo assim?"

Kiba abriu a boca, o que fez Sasuke colocar a mão no rosto.  _Aí vem._

"Olha Sakura, como minha mãe diria, cadela que dá dentada que ser montada. Cê entendeu?"

Houve um intervalo de meio segundo para que Sakura pudesse entender o significado da gíria "montada". Depois disso, ela estava enforcando Kiba.

 


	14. A Floresta Da Morte

Assim que os portões da floresta se fecharam por trás deles, Shino começou a planejar.

"Precisamos fazer uma armadilha." disse.

"Ahn?" respondeu Naruto.

"Você quer enfrentar outros ninjas em combate aberto, num local cheio de animais perigosos e possivelmente com outros times ninjas prontos para atacar o vencedor pelos pergaminhos?"

"Vamos ser covardes, é?" disse o loiro, um pouco irritado.

Shino ajustou os óculos.

"Isto não é covardia...Em fato, não há covardia quando vidas estão em jogo. Nossas vidas nesse caso."

Hinata permanecia silente.

"Hinata, você certamente concorda comigo, certo?" disse Shino.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

"Sim, mas...que tipo de armadilha?" ela perguntou.

Vendo que era minoria, Naruto suspirou, que deu o sinal para Shino de que ele podia levar o plano á frente.

"Eu só preciso procurar por um certo tipo de animal...Sabe fazer armadilhas com cordas Naruto?"

"Hehe, claro." Naruto sabia fazer armadilhas para pegadinhas...

"Claro. Para evitar ser pego em armadilhas como aquela da Kurenai de novo, eu suponho."

O sorriso de Naruto se tornou em irritação.

* * *

"Eles estão mortos?" respondeu Shino.

"Sim." respondeu Hinata, usando o Byakugan. 

Naruto, por sua vez, olhava meio espantado para aqueles olhos vividos de gente morta. 

"Bom, vamos checar se eles tem os pergaminhos certos."

Naruto ficou meio espantado pela frieza de Shino. Aquelas eram ninjas da Folha também, mas ele os havia matado sem nem sequer suar.

"Você acha que vamos ter problemas com isso?" disse Naruto, um pouco medroso.

"Naruto, você acha realmente que nossas lealdades realmente repousam com a vila?"

"Shino..." disse Hinata, se movendo á frente de Naruto, tentando "protegê-lo" por fazer Shino se calar.

"Ahn? Tem algo que vocês sabem que eu não sei?"

"Um ninja tem apenas uma lealdade Naruto. A si mesmo. Não ao país, não á vila, não ao _clã_..."

Hinata baixou a cabeça, pensando no seu pai.

Naruto não entendeu o que Shino queria dizer.

"Mas o clã não é a sua família? Como  você pode..."

Hinata começou a chorar. Percebendo isso, Naruto parou.

"Hinata, você está bem? O que está acontecendo?"

Shino coçou o nariz.

_Não sirva de cupido, nem mesmo acidentalmente...Eu seria um cupido dizendo a verdade?_

Shino se virou para o cadáver que não havia examinado ainda, e encontrou o pergaminho da Terra no bolso do ninja morto.

Naruto ainda estava tentando entender as lágrimas de Hinata.

"Hinata? Tem algum problema? Tem a ver com a prova, o calor, os insetos?" disse Naruto, espantando um mosquito voando perto da cabeça de Hinata.

Hinata riu. Uma risada pequena, mas o bastante para tirá-la de seu desespero, ao menos por um instante.

"Eu posso te contar depois Naruto...Você quer ouvir?" disse ela.

"Mas é claro? Eu quero conhecer tudo sobre você!"

"Você quer?"

"Bem, você parece sempre tão fechada, tão pra dentro, achei que você fosse tão estranha quanto o..."

"Quando você usa a palavra estranho, soa como insulto...Garoto estranho." interrompeu Shino, cravando uma kunai numa das sanguessugas e começando a cortar sua carne.

_Comida de reserva._

_"_ Bem, você entendeu." disse Naruto, continuando.

Hinata ficou ali de boca aberta.Ela nunca tinha percebido que seu jeito tímido de agir repelia Naruto.

* * *

 

Naquela noite,  Shino decidiu acampar sobre as raízes de uma árvore. Ele considerava muito arriscado sair pela floresta enquanto ainda houvessem muitos times competindo.

Era claro a este ponto que a paranoia o havia dominado completamente. Ele estava junto de dois ninjas que ele considerava incapazes em um campo de batalha de vida ou morte, tudo graças a uma jounin que, em sua visão, completamente superestimou as capacidades deles.

Havia apenas a doce promessa de se tornar um chuunin e pedir uma transferência quando tudo isso acabasse.

 Pelo momento, eles comiam a ração que Shino havia trazido. Em caso de emergência, havia carne de sanguessuga embaladas.

Os três comeram silenciosamente sombre um fogo pequeno do lado de fora. Algo que Shino muito relutantemente aceitou, desde que podia atrair gente...mas geralmente afastava animais.

Assim que eles terminaram de comer, Shino disse pros outros dois dormirem um pouco, que de três em três horas eles fariam turnos guardando aquele local.

No silêncio da noite, num buraco escuro onde eles mal podiam se ver, Naruto e Hinata conversaram.

"Então Hinata, o que foi aquilo que te fez chorar?"

"Naruto, talvez, só talvez, o Shino esteja certo."

"Hum?"

"Meu clã Naruto, o clã Hyuuga...O clã me dispensou de todos os meus deveres. Eu sou só uma ninja da Folha agora..."

"Eu não entendo..."

"Eu fui considerada indigna de ser a herdeira do meu pai...Minha irmã menor...É melhor do que eu..."

"E daí? Isso não faz de você inútil."

"O primogênito deveria liderar o clã Naruto...O primogênito deveria ser o mais forte..."

"Eu não entendo. Um clã é uma família, tô certo. A família devia se apoiar um nos outros, compensar as fraquezas uns dos outros. Não excluí-los por não serem o que era esperado deles..."

"Mas você é orfão Naruto. O que você sabe?"

"Bah, se uma família não é assim, então eu vou ter minha própria família, meu próprio clã. Do meu próprio jeito."

Naruto e Hinata ficaram silenciosos por alguns segundos, então Naruto quebrou o silêncio novamente.

"Hinata, quer ser parte do meu clã?"

"Ahn?"

"Ué, você não foi excluído do seu? Então, junte-se a mim! Eu não vou te abandonar!"

Hinata ficou nervosa. Naruto não sabia o que isso significava.

Do lado de fora, Shino, ouvindo tudo, finalmente abriu a boca.

"Naruto, para alguém entrar num clã, precisa ser por casamento ou nascimento. Agora podem dormir os dois um pouco?"

 

 


	15. Recepção, e Eliminatorias

"Jutsu de invocação. Joguem os pergaminhos no chão." disse Shino.

Era apenas o segundo dia. Eles tinham chegado a torre sem o menor incidente, mas Shino ainda sentia uma aura de terror ao seu redor.

Kurenai apareceu da fumaça, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sabia que vocês estavam prontos."

Shino suspirou.

"Algum problema Shino?" disse Kurenai.

"Eu admito que não achamos nenhum obstaculo, mas uma missão de sobrevivência numa floresta? Nós realmente estávamos preparados pra isso?"

"Acredite em mim. As florestas de verdade são atualmente muito menos perigosas que essa. A Floresta da Morte foi designada para manter você alerta todo o tempo. Nós criamos esses animais predatórios e venenosos de propósito. Nem sempre teríamos tantas equipes quanto agora, e era preciso um elemento compensatório. Relaxe Shino."

Shino ficou silente. Ela não achava aquilo uma resposta, mas um desvio da questão para um tópico completamente diferente.

Kurenai então se concentrou em Hinata e Naruto.

"Então, quais são as suas opiniões sobre o teste."

Naruto engoliu em seco enquanto Hinata virou a cabeça pra esquerda, ambos intimidados pela pergunta.

"Hum?" disse Kurenai.

"Sensei, tudo é necessário para sobreviver? Quero dizer, qualquer coisa?"

Shino levantou as sobrancelhas, mas encolheu os ombros de indiferença.

"Bem, Naruto, tecnicamente sim. A não ser que nos acharmos que o sacrifício da nossa vida valha a pena."

Kurenai não estava certa do que Naruto estava falando, mas ela sentia que ele tinha feito alguma coisa na floresta da qual se arrependeu. Mas sua aparência quase intacta não indicava que era algo de vida ou morte.

Kurenai entao se virou para Hinata.

"E você Hinata?"

"Eu fiz o meu melhor sensei. Eu estou pronta para a próxima prova, certamente." disse ela, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos com determinação.

Kurenai estava orgulhosa dela. Ela só esperava que a próxima parte não demolisse a confiança que Hinata aparentemente tinha construído.

"Temos um quarto especial pros genins. Vocês vão ficar ali até a prova terminar. Descansem e aproveitem, porque....Bem, temos que ver primeiro quantos times passaram."

Os três não entenderam as apalavras de Kurenai mas, então, talvez eles não  _devessem_.

* * *

 

Três dias depois, os jounins da Folha estavam novamente reunidos, junto com o Hokage, para discutir sobre o desempenho dos genins.

"A prova terminou Kakashi. Seu time foi desqualificado." disse Kurenai para Kakashi.

Kakashi não prestou atenção as palavras de Kurenai. Ele estava olhando pela janela, tentando ver algo mais do que um observador comum veria.

"Há algo errado em tudo isso."

O Hokage não achou muitas razões para se preocupar.

"As coisas nem sempre acontecem do jeito que queremos Kakashi. Você deve viver e aprender com isso."

"Talvez."

"Vamos mandar ANBUs para controlar os ânimos agora ao redor da torre, desde que eles já estão eliminados. E então, enviar  outra equipe para resgatar...os corpos. Tudo sairá bem." reafirmou Hiruzen.

"Eu não acredito que o time do Asuma passou mas o do Kakashi não. Quero dizer, aquele menino Shikamaru tem tanta falta de energia!" disse Gai.

"Eu tenho certeza que as pernas do Shikamaru aceleram se é pra escapar do perigo. Isso, ou a Ino puxando a orelha dele!" riu Asuma.

* * *

 

Não exatamente surpreendente para eles, mas o Time 8 encontrou alguém que eles não exatamente esperavam naquele seção do prédio para os genins: um time da Areia.

Um deles,  de pé aquele carregando algo enrolado em faixas nas costas, soltou um grunhido de indiferença á visão dos ninjas da Folha.

O outro menino estava sentado com os braços fechados e parecia impaciente com tudo aquilo.

Temari por sua vez, sentada sobre o braço do sofá com uma das pernas dobradas sedutoramente, sorriu á visão de outros ninjas que passaram, quase como se eles fossem da mesma vila.

"Ah, vocês são os novatos não são? Eu vejo que o seu sensei não cometeu nenhum erro enviando vocês aqui."

Shino soltou um suspiro de frustração, e foi se sentar num dos sofás bem longe de Temari.

Hinata, por sua vez, estava com muito medo de falar.

Naruto, por sua vez, soltou um sorriso bobo, aparentemente levando o elogio em boa fé, e não sarcasmo seco da loira.

"Mas saibam, no próximo assalto, nós vamos demolir vocês se forem precisos." disse Temari, com um claro olhar assassino em seus olhos.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

Gaara olhou para Naruto, e uma só palavra passou pela sua cabeça.

_Medroso._

Nos três dias seguintes, mais times chegaram.

Primeiro, ainda no segundo dia, o trio da folha composto por Kabuto, Misumi e Yoroi. Embora os outros dois não fossem amigáveis, Kabuto logo engajou em conversa fiada com Naruto.

Shino prestou atenção naquilo, e seus instintos diziam que havia algo mais profundo por trás disso.

Segundo, já no quarto dia, o time de Gai: Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee. Neji era muito como Gaara, e ficou mais se concentrando que mesmo falando com seus companheiros de equipe. 

Então, chegou o trio do Som. Ninguém falou com eles, eles não falaram com ninguém.

Por último, no quinto dia, o time de Asuma chegou, suando e mesmo um deles sangrando, com faixas aqui e ali. Mas Choji se preocupou mais em perguntar se havia "rango".

No momento que a prova se encerrou, um dos ANBUs disseram para os genins para os acompanharem, pois a próxima etapa começaria imediatamente.

Naruto estava nervoso, não somente com o que viria, mas o que teria acontecido com Sakura, Sasuke e Kiba. Especialmente a primeira.

Eles chegaram a uma estranha área aberta e extensa em todas as dimensões, mais lembrando um ginásio, com uma estátua de duas mãos fazendo ninjutsu numa das paredes.

"Ah, bem vindos." disse o Hokage. "Espero que tenham estancado quaisquer sangramentos, porque a próxima fase será violenta."

Eles se alinharam em filas de 6, e a frente deles estavam seus mestres  jounins, Anko, o Hokage, e um homem em veste de jounin que parecia gravemente doente.

"Bem vermes, eu diria que estou feliz que passaram, mas isso seria uma mentira. Eu estou desapontada comigo mesma por não não ter eliminado mais de vocês."

Anko parecia arrogante como sempre, mas uma expressão de desconforto passou por ela por um segundo. Um minimo segundo.

"Houve alguns incidentes não-planejados nesta prova, mas não se preocupem, tudo continuará como usual."

Kabuto, lá de trás, soltou um sorriso maléfico, quase como já sabendo o que tinha acontecido.

"Agora, eu os deixarei nas mãos de Hayate Gekko. Ele cuidará da próxima fase da prova, mas não se preocupem. As regras são simples. Em compensação, os riscos serão bem maiores que as outras fases dessa prova."

Hayate veio a frente e explicou, entre várias tosses, que a próxima fase envolveria combate um-a-um, com combates determinados randomicamente por um computador.

Ino suou frio diante desse tipo de "examinação". Olhando ao redor, ela sentia que certamente ela era a mais fraca ali, com a exceção talvez de Hinata.

 Um telão acima da estátua se eliminou, com os nomes de cada genin se iluminando na tela em ordem alfabética tanto na parte de cima quanto de baixo, com um x entre os nomes para indicar os conflitos.

Então a mudança de nomes começou a acelerar. Um olho atento veria que logo a sequência dos nomes deixava de seguir qualquer padrão.

Então, a primeira combinação apareceu.

**Yoroi Akado vs Zaku Abumi**

A reação foi neutra, dos dois genins.

"Os restantes participantes e seus mestres jounins podem subir até as varandas dos dois lados para observar a luta." disse Hayate.

Zaku estava com os braços enfaixados e não parecia capaz de lutar.

Por outro lado, Yoroi parecia ter mal sentido a Floresta da Morte e tinha um olhar determinado em seus olhos.

"Você deveria desistir com esses braços machucados." falou Yoroi em um tom neutro.

"Ah, como amável de você. Mas sabe, eu ainda consigo mover o direito um pouco. Um pouco para acabar com você!"  

Zaku avançou em direção a Yoroi, que simplesmente agarrou o seu braço. Sem tentativas de arremessos, sem revidação, nada.

Zaku, assustado, tentou se desvencilhar de Yoroi, que não o deixou escapar.

"Eu te disse."

"O quê? Você não está fazendo nada comigo. Isso não é como se..."

Zaku começou a se sentir fraco, muito fraco.

"Hehe, agora você entende?"

Zaku entendeu o poder de Yoroi: o de sugar o seu chakra.

"Meu chakra! Ora seu...Super Onda de Som Cortante!"

Um rajada de som saiu do outro braço de Zaku, fazendo a arena explodir e soltar uma nuvem de fumaça, e empurrando Yoroi para trás

No entanto, Yoroi saiu da fumaça apenas sujo de poeira.

"Seu jutsu saiu enfraquecido graças a minha técnica. Agora vou acabar com você!"

Ele correu e agarrou Zaku, o jogando no chão.

"E agora? Tem força o bastante para me empurrar para cima?"

Zaku tentou usar a mesma técnica novamente, mas  falhou e caiu inconsciente.

"O vencedor é Yoroi Akado." disse Gekko.

" _A técnica dele é similar a minha. Se eu fosse o adversário daquele genin, eu poderia o ter derrotado._ " pensou Shino.

"Wow! Aquele cara era tão forte e assim mesmo perdeu?" disse Naruto num tom infantil de surpresa.

"Observe e aprenda Naruto. Há mais que técnicas destrutivas e força bruta envolvidas em lutas entre ninjas. Mesmo o mais frágil dos materiais pode esmagar você se estiver na quantidade certa." disse Kurenai.

 

 


	16. Shino vs Ino

Depois que o corpo inconsciente de Zaku foi recolhido, e Yoroi andou até a sacada, o computador começou a randomizar os nomes novamente.

 Então subitamente parou, revelando o próximo conflito.

**Shino Aburame x Ino Yamanaka.**

Ino suspirou despreocupadamente. Ela não sabia muito sobre Shino, mas ele não parecia fora da liga dela em sua opinião.

Shino ajeitou os óculos, olhou ao redor e se perguntou em sua própria mente se haveria um oponente mais fácil para ele.

Os dois desceram de direções opostas e Ino ficou com as mãos nos quadris á frente de Shino.

_Garota arrogante._

"Vou ser simples e rápido: desista agora. Você não está preparada para este nível." disse Shino.

"Hum? Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, idiota de quatro olhos."

"É claro que você não sabe. Seu mestre escondeu isso de você."

"Ahn?"

"Não seria vantajoso se você desistisse da prova até agora. Chouji e Shikamaru seriam eliminados da prova junto com você. Agora que cumpriu o seu papel, acredite, é melhor você desistir. Eu não terei misericórdia."

"Ham, eu não vou desistir quatro olhos."

Shino suspirou.

Ino lançou quatro shurikens na direção dele, que desviou três e pegou com a mão uma.

Ino avançou enquanto Shino parecia brincar com a shuriken, olhando para ela enquanto girando a shuriken no dedo.

Mal sentindo, ele bloqueou o soco de Ino com a mão livre, então a repeliu para pegar o seu braço no meio do recuo.

Então, levantou a outra mão e cortou o rosto de Ino, e um grito agudo foi ouvido  ao mesmo tempo que o sangue derramava do rosto cortado.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Kurenai e Asuma arregalaram os olhos e ficaram com as mãos nas barras da sacada, prontos para interferir, embora Shino havia largado Ino logo depois e assistia estoico aos gritos histéricos. Hayate, no entanto, ficou impassível. Ele sabia que era um ferimento superficial, mas certamente destruidor de egos.

"Meu rosto, meu rosto, meu rosto!"

Ino levava a mão direita á face, completamente histérica. Ela não tinha sido eliminada ainda, e sua defesa estava facilmente aberta para um ataque, mas Shino continuava com as mãos no bolso, não afetado pelos gritos.

"Já acabou?" ele finalmente perguntou a Hayate.

"Ela não desistiu ainda nem parece fora de condições para combater." disse o outro.

Shino deixou sair um grunhido de insatisfação, avançou em direção a Ino com os braços abertos, a agarrou, e a golpeou com um suplex, colidindo a bela cabecinha de Ino com o chão duro.Ela soltou um gemido antes de cair inconsciente.

Ainda agarrado ao corpo da loira, Shino perguntou de novo.

"Passei?"

"Ahn, não posso interferir na luta, e eu preciso conferir a inconsciência dela depois de você finalizar sua ação, então...finalize a sua ação?"

Era basicamente uma ordem para largar ela, mas dizer isso era interferir na visão de Hayate.

Shino entendeu e largou Ino, e Hayate andou até onde ela estava e conferiu a inconsciência dela.

"Vencedor: Shino Aburame."

_Sabe,  verdadeiramente eu não realmente sei porque o seu mestre te deixou participar. Aquilo só foi uma especulação._

Naruto gritou e pulou, comemorando a vitória de Shino, enquanto Hinata sorria.

Kurenai olhou para  Asuma, desconfiada.

_Será que o Shino está certo?_

 


	17. O Som Do Silêncio

Shino lentamente andou de volta a sacada enquanto Ino era recolhida pelos paramédicos.

Ao chegar aonde sua equipe estava, deixou algumas palavras escapar de seus lábios, quase como uma obrigação.

"Então, você acha que meu uso daquela arma foi criativa?"

Kurenai foi pega de surpresa por aquela questão, e um ninja do Som que estava próximo aparentemente  riu daquilo.

Kurenai se virou, irritada, para então ver que ele estava rindo na direção do telão.

 **Misumi** **Tsurugi X Dosu Kinuta.**

Os dois desceram calmamente até o chão mas, mesmo sem ter seu rosto visível, Dosu estava claramente rindo.

"Parece que nossas equipes estão destinadas a se enfrentar neste campo de batalha." comentou ele  antes que a luta começasse.

"É. Destinados a serem derrotados vocês do Som são." disse Musumi, avançando para dar um soco em Dosu, que facilmente o bloqueou.

Então, para a surpresa de Dosu, o braço dele se esticou e envolveu inteiramente aquele braço do ninja do Som, então o mesmo ocorreu com o outro braço de Misumi, e Dosu logo se viu agarrado e sendo sufocado pelo homem-borracha, que  se sustentava sobre suas costas.

"É melhor você se render antes de ser sufocado."

"Eu acho que você não devia ter ficado tão perto de mim." respondeu Dosu.

Então, subitamente, Misumi começou a ficar tonto, e o aperto em que ele colocou Dosu ficou mais fraco.

"Mas o quê..." disse ele, começando a querer fechar os olhos, com sua própria visão ficando tremida.

Dosu sentiu um braço livre, e prontamente o usou para  dar uma cotovelada fortíssima em Misumi, enquanto agora segurando Misumi com o braço com um estranho equipamento com buracos.

"Isso é o meu jutsu de som. Sabe, não há como treinar órgãos internos a serem mais resistentes, diferentemente dos músculos. E o seu ouvido interno é bem frágil. E com seu corpo feito de água, um bom condutor de som, eu só preciso tocar o seu braço para fazer você sentir tonto. Agora..."

Dosu tirou uma kunai do pulso e enfiou bem no queixo de um tonto Misumi, que soltou um som surdo e caiu no chão se contorcendo em dor.

"Bem, vou precisar de um suplex nesse caso também?" disse Dosu, ironicamente.

"Ahn, não. Facadas no queixo são bem graves. Dosu Kinuta é o vencedor." disse Hayate.


	18. Marionetes Sonham Com Ovelhas de Madeira?

Dosu caminhou lentamente de volta aonde estava, e trocou olhares com Shino ao perceber o Aburame olhando para ele.

Novamente os nomes começaram a brilhar e trocar aleatoriamente, até que um novo confronto foi determinado.

**Kin Tsuchi x Kankuro**

Os dois ficaram enfezados. Talvez porque não tinham conseguido estimar apropriadamente a força de seu oponente só de vista.

Ficando um frente do outro, eles permaneceram silentes.

Vendo que Kin não ia falar nada nem parecia do tipo que atacava primeiro, Kankuro tirou sua marionete enfaixada das costas e a segurou em pé, ainda enfaixada, com a mão esquerda.

"Então, vai atacar ou o quê?"

Kin riu, mas não disse nada. Ela apenas atacou.

Agulhas voaram na direção de Kankuro, que rapidamente desviou delas.

Percebendo um som de sinos, Kankuro sorriu.

"Agulhas com sinos? Realmente, isso é estratégia de criança. Eu não vou cair n..."

Uma vibração inumana passou pelos membros de Kankuro, o fazendo ficar tonto.

Kin mexeu os dedos, e a dor nos ouvidos de Kankuro se repetiu.

"Algum problema tigrão? Parece que você está perdendo o equilíbrio."

Kankuro colocou as mãos nos ouvidos.

"Esse som está afetando o meu ouvido interno! Sua filha da AAAH!"

Agulhas penetraram as pernas de Kankuro, fazendo-o sangrar.

"Eu vou te perfurar como uma almofada de alfinetes."

E assim foi. Na outra perna, no abdômen, nos braços, enquanto ela continuava  a balançar os sinos das agulhas, e Kankuro provava-se incapaz de conseguir sequer mover os dedos para fazer sua marionete se mover e atacar. Ele sentia que estava prestes a ficar inconsciente.

"Sabe, você pode desistir. Isso nunca deixou de ser uma opção. Ou você não está me ouvindo direito mais? Hahahaha!"

Temari ficou  com os dentes cerrados, mas Gaara mostrava apenas indiferença diante do sofrimento do seu irmão.

Kin pegou mais duas agulhas do bolso e olhou bem para a testa de Kankuro. Se ele não iria desistir, ela iria matá-lo.

 _Droga. Eu passei a minha vida inteira temendo o Gaara para morrer para essa garota. A minha vida foi um_ _desperdício._

Temari se virou para Baki.

"Você não vai fazer nada?"

"Seu pai..."

"Aaaaargh!" disse Temari, colocando os pés na sacada.

Todo mundo na sacada olhou para Temari, mesmo o Hokage.

As agulhas de Kin voaram no ar em direção a testa de Kankuro. Mas antes que pudessem atingi-lo, uma rajada de vento jogou as agulhas no chão, e Temari pousou ao lado de Kankuro.

Hayate tossiu calmamente.

"Interferência em favor de um participante determina eliminação deste. Você entende isso?" disse ele.

"Ele é meu irmão, e eu prefiro um irmão eliminado a um irmão morto."

Gaara arregalou os olhos, mas Hiruzen sorriu.

"Vencedora: Kin Tsuchi."

 


	19. Até Que Se Vai, Parte I

Kankuro foi levado por paramédicos, e Baki  agia com inimaginável confusão sobre o que seria a adequada ação.

O Quarto Kazekage havia lhe ordenado para não agir sobre nenhuma circunstância se seus filhos estivessem em perigo durante a prova. Sem exceções, incluindo até mesmo Gaara.

Mas a ação de Temari foi  completamente impremeditável. Ela nunca demonstrou se importar muito com o irmão, mas mesmo assim agiu. Agora ela teria que dar explicações ao Kazekage sobre isso.

Por outro lado, Gaara parecia...nervoso, respirando profundamente, mas sem sinais de iminente violência. Ele não compreendia o que estava ocorrendo, era simples assim. Mas essa simples lasca em sua minuscula visão do mundo era como um terremoto escala 8.0.

Temari retornou silente para a sacada. Ela sentiu alguém olhando para ela, e rapidamente se virou para a esquerda e, assustadoramente, viu o Terceiro Hokage olhando para ela.

Ela se virou de volta, tentando tirar aquela imagem da cabeça.

_Velho assustador._

Ela encontrou tanto Gaara quanto Baki respirando com longos intervalos.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Os nomes começaram a ser sorteados novamente.

**Kabuto Yakushi X Hinata Hyuuga.**

Yoroi riu da combinação. Kabuto ajeitou os óculos e sorriu na direção de Hinata, que percebeu isso e se assustou.

Os dois desceram a escada lentamente. Kabuto descia analisando o corpo e os gestos de Hinata, e ela tentava manter a compostura mantendo a mão direita junto ao peito.

Naruto, que não sabia o significado de compostura, gritava em apoio a Hinata.

Shino, por outro lado, tentava evitar olhar para a arena. Ele viu o olhar intimidante de Kabuto para Hinata. Ele sabia que ela não tinha muitas chances agora.

Temer o inimigo já significa perder a primeira parte da batalha.

Eles ficaram frente á frente.

"É uma honra enfrentar um membro do clã primário dos Hyuuga" disse Kabuto, calmamente.

Então ele prontamente completou com uma ameaça suave.

"Mas se você não se sente confortável, então é melhor desistir agora. Isto é um campo de batalha, senhorita Hyuuga. Pessoas morrem. Mortes horríveis. De enterros de caixão fechado", disse ele, puxando sua arma da cintura.

Era um simples bisturi. Normalmente esta associação entre palavras e ação gerariam risadas, mas Kabuto definitivamente não estava brincando.

 Hinata lentamente tirou sua mão do peito e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kabuto.

Ela podia sentir, ele queria matá-la.

Isso a fez ficar séria e determinada.

Ela tirou a mão do peito e falou diretamente para Kabuto.

"Você é uma pessoa falsa. Você tenta ser afável, mas eu consigo ver. Por trás dessa máscara que você veste, há um sadista."

Kabuto deixou uma gota de suor derramar pela testa. _Ela nem sequer está usando o Byakugan, como ela pode..._

Hinata fez os selos de mão necessários, e os nervos do seu rosto se expandiram, assim como seus olhos claros ganharam pupilas.

Neji apertou com as mãos as barras da sacada, rangendo os dentes com raiva.

Gai olhou para ele por um segundo mas então se voltou para a luta. 

Lee passou mais alguns segundos observando seu parceiro de equipe, mas apenas balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a falta de tempero de Neji.

Tenten olhou tristemente para Neji.

_Eu só queria que algum dia ele pudesse se livrar desse horrível peso..._

 


	20. Até Que Se Vai, Parte II

O punho gentil. O estilo pessoal de taijutsu dos Hyuuga.

Kabuto sabia bem, muito bem sobre esse estilo de taijutsu. Ela já o havia testemunhado e lutado contra um usuário dele antes, e ele não foi muito bem sucedido.

Mas Hinata não era um chuunin. Não ainda. E se dependesse dele, logo nunca mais seria.

Geralmente a estratégia recomendada contra um Hyuuga era nunca enfrentá-los a curta distância, muito menos de frente. Mas Kabuto não tinha muitas opções. Hayate nunca disse algo sobre isso, mas sair daquela arena de combate não parecia ser algo permitido.

Seus olhos se mantiveram atentos a cada movimento de Hinata, desviando de cada golpe que ela lançava contra ele. Mesmo um único raspão poderia seriamente feri-lo.

Mas ele sabia que este jogo de gato e rato não poderia continuar para sempre. Eventualmente  ele cometeria algum deslize e aquela pequena garota energética o destroçaria.

Contra isso, ele tinha a vantagem do peso e do tamanho.

Aproveitando-se de um golpe meio desconcertado para a esquerda de Hinata, ele levantou um dos pés e a chutou para trás.

Em retrospectiva, ele lembra ouvir um grito agudo naquele momento, certamente vindo de Naruto Uzumaki.

Mas Naruto não era o seu foco. Ele precisava acabar com isso logo, e rápido.

Em retrospectiva, Kabuto podia ter desistido...Ele sempre desistia  antes que ele pudesse completamente mostrar as suas habilidades, assim ele podia participar da prova novamente e coletar mais informações sobre os ninjas da Folha para Orochimaru.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, quando ele foi em procura do time de Sasuke Uchiha para analisar suas habilidades, ele acabou encontrando apenas um cadáver. Encontrar esse cadáver já significava que Sasuke não passaria da prova, e não haveria necessidade de observá-lo por agora.

Era o cadáver de Sakura Haruno.

Ela parecia ter sido espancada severas vezes, e corria sangue dos seus ouvidos.

Os ninjas do Som a haviam matado.

Não havia sinais de Sasuke perto dela, muito menos de seu companheiro Inuzuka.

Não havia sinais sequer do cão.

Lamentando aquele triste fim, Kabuto voltou para os seus companheiros de equipe e eles encontraram Orochimaru na entrada da torre.

Quando Kabuto perguntou sobre Sasuke, Orochimaru sorriu e disse que ele estaria em boas mãos agora.

Kabuto poderia ter desistido. Mas ele decidiu arriscar a sua sorte uma vez a mais.

Kabuto poderia ter desistido. Mas esse não foi  o curso da história.

A história decidiu que Kurenai seria a sensei de Naruto, Hinata e Shino.

A história decidiu que Kakashi seria o sensei de Sasuke, Sakura e Kiba.

A história decidiu que Hinata enfrentaria Kabuto nessas preliminares.

E a história decidiu que Hinata Hyuuga...


	21. Até Que Se Vai, Part III

A vida é algo muito frágil.

Um dia você está calmamente caminhando pela rua então BAM. Uma agulha no olho, uma pedra no pescoço, um prédio sobre o seu inteiro corpo...e você está morto.

Um simples projétil, uma kunai...pode ser um objeto de assassinato.

Não houve sangue, não inicialmente.

Kabuto tinha alguma destreza. Talvez tivesse sido acentuada pela atenção que demandava desviar dos ataques de Hinata. Talvez.

Hinata parou em seus passos. Como uma estátua, congelou. Ela ainda estava viva, estava. Mas não por muito tempo.

Kabuto sorriu, e lentamente caminhou até ela.

Hayate não percebeu a gravidade do ferimento graças á falta de sangue, e deixou Kabuto fazer o que queria, enquanto Hinata não desistisse. Parecia só um ferimento doloroso do seu ângulo. Não mortal, não digno de declarar um vencedor.

Kabuto parou há alguns centímetros de Hinata, e agarrou a kunai com a mão direita.

"Eu disse que seria caixão fechado, não disse?"

Hayate arregalou os olhos, mas já era tarde demais.

Ele foi a última pessoa a ver o belo rosto de Hinata inteiro. 

Havia uma angústia infinita naqueles olhos.

* * *

 Quando tudo parou, Kabuto olhou ao redor para ter certeza de onde estava.

Ele lembrou. Estava no corredor de saída da prova.

A três centímetros do pescoço dele, estava á mão de Naruto, coberta com um chakra vermelho.

Um pouco mais a baixo, estava mão do Terceiro Hokage, que aparentemente vestia um uniforme de batalha embaixo do robe de hokage.

"Naruto, você não tem ideia de o quanto eu temi esse dia. Por favor, pare agora. Eu sei que você está com raiva, mas se você matar um dos seus camaradas, um outro ninja da Folha, fora de combate, eu terei que te matar. Controle sua raiva."

A mão de Naruto fraquejou, e lágrimas correram pelos seus olhos.

Kabuto deitou sua cabeça no chão, aliviado de ter sobrevivido.

Kurenai se aproximou por trás dos três, em pânico.

"Hokage, eu falhei horrivelmente. Me desculpe, eu..."

"Não Kurenai, você não falhou. Em fato, acho que isso é um aprendizado."

"Aprendizado? Como esse desastre..."

"Ele atacou porque estava com raiva, ele queria vingança. Agora sabemos o que devemos fazer para impedir que aconteça de novo."

Kurenai suspirou.

"Porém, agora ninguém vai aceitá-lo."

"Você odeia o seu genin agora Kurenai?"

Naruto e Sarutobi se viraram para Kurenai, que deu um passo para trás, surpresa.

"Eu, eu jamais poderia odiá-lo. Ele é o meu discípulo, ele sempre me ouviu, como..."

"Então vá com ele. Eu preciso assistir o resto da prova. Mortes não mudam o resultado do torneio."

Hayate veio sentindo que o Hokage estava demorando.

"Senhor Hokage, eu..."

"Oh não, não se preocupe Hayate. Aquele ataque foi muito furtivo, eu mesmo o faria igual se tivesse a chance."

Naruto arregalou os olhos e olhou em direção a Sarutobi, que estava sorrindo.

"O senhor..."

"Naruto, está pode ser sua primeira prova Chuunin, mas não é a minha. Já ouviu que novatos não participavam  nesta prova desde há cinco anos atrás?"

"Sim, dele." disse Naruto, se referindo a Kabuto.

"Algo parecido com o que aconteceu hoje aconteceu lá. Desde então, instrutores jounin foram muito relutantes em enviar novatos para concorrer com ninjas mais experientes. A morte Naruto...A morte é algo que você se acostuma em ver."

Naruto saiu com Kurenai, e não ousou olhar para Kabuto, que se levantou, limpando a poeira da roupa.

"Aquilo foi sadístico, Kabuto Yakushi." comentou Sarutobi.

"Isso me desqualifica?" perguntou Kabuto, embora sem um pingo de preocupação.

"Ahn, não." disse Hayate. "Você é o vencedor. Se quiser, pode até assistir o resto dos exames...Assim que nós limparmos o chão."

* * *

Ino só precisou receber uma faixa na cabeça pelo suplex, e foi autorizada a assistir o resto das lutas.

Assim que ela chegou, não importasse onde ela olhasse, havia um intenso clima de desconforto, não fazia diferença onde ela visse.

Quando ela passou pelos ninjas do Som, ela ouviu um comentário que a fez olhar pro chão.

"Parece molho de tomate, hein?" disse Kin.

"Os olhos dela ainda estão intactos apesar do crânio ter sido partido em dois. Aquele Kabuto realmente é um cirurgião." disse Dosu.

Ino parou bem do lado de Kin e perguntou.

"Ahn, do que vocês estão falhando? De uma galinha assada?" disse ela, em um impulso.

Kin riu alto, fazendo todos os outros olharem para ela com olhares de reprovação ou desconfiança.

Dosu se debruçou sobre a bancada e apontou pra baixo.

"Ali está a galinha assada." disse ele, apontando para o chão.

Kin riu mais e segurou a barriga com as mãos, se curvando em riso.

Ino olhou para o chão e o que ela viu fez ela querer vomitar.

 

 


	22. Fim das Preliminares

Hayate voltou a arena, onde todos ainda permaneciam nervosos.

"Naruto Uzumaki...foi eliminado por interferir numa luta. As preliminares continuarão como usual."

Ninguém iria cair nisso, Hayate sabia, mas alguma explicação ele tinha que dar.

Ao redor dele, ele sentia o nervosismo. As crianças da Folha nunca haviam sido informadas sobre a "condição" de Naruto. Elas não podiam deduzir o que exatamente era só por ver o chakra vermelho. Mas eles sabiam que havia algo estranho a respeito de Naruto, algo perigoso, e esta seria a materialização de todos os medos do Hokage e outros shinobi que respeitavam Naruto por ser a criança que salvou a Folha.

Mas Hayate não podia se importar com isso agora. O show tinha que continuar.

"Próxima partida, por favor." ele ordenou em voz alta.

Os jovens rapidamente passaram de nervosos a atentos ao telão. Não haveria mais tempo para especulações vazias.

Não que Gaara, Baki e Temari, por mesmo um segundo, tiveram dúvidas sobre o que Naruto era.

" _Gaara vs Rock Lee_ " foi o resultado do sorteio.

Rock Lee desceu as escadas,concentrado. Ele estava tentando se focar na luta e não no que tinha acontecido com Naruto.

Gaara se teleportou usando areia. Não havia no seu rosto mais que uma expressão de mais puro tédio. Ele não via mais nada que um excêntrico na figura de Lee.

Certamente ele não lembraria dele quando tudo acabasse.

* * *

"Eu desisto." disse Gaara, saindo estressado da luta.

Hayate o declarou vencedor de qualquer forma porque Lee já tinha perdido quando Gai tinha interferido, não que Gaara se importasse. Ele só queria relaxar, de alguma forma.

"Parabéns irmão." disse Temari, quase que alegre.

"Hum, você devia se preocupar consigo mesma." disse Gaara, um pouco irritado.

O sorriso de Temari ficou amarelo.

Baki fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. _Ao menos o Shukaku não saiu desta vez._

O telão começou a se mover de novo, já com Lee tendo sido tirado da arena.

 _"Temari x Tenten_ "

As duas garotas pularam da sacada, fazendo Sarutobi quase rir. Ambas eram do tipo energéticas.

* * *

"A vencedora é Temari." disse Hayate, ao ver Tenten se contorcer em dor, sendo atingida na queda pelo leque de Temari depois de ter sido atacada pela ninja da areia depois que todos os ataques com armas de Tenten falharam.

A ninja da Areia jogou a oponente do chão, e olhou para Neji Hyuuga, o único membro daquela equipe que não tinha sido eliminado ainda, com um sorriso arrogante nos olhos.

Neji desviou os olhos. Ela não sucumbiria ás provocações dela, disso ele tinha certeza.

Havia sentimentos tão confusos dentro dele agora que ele nem sequer podia lamentar a eliminação de Tenten. A morte de Hinata, a revelação sobre Naruto, o poder que Lee podia alcançar...Nenhum deles realmente importava agora. Lee tinha sido eliminado, ele não conhecia Naruto muito bem para se importar, e Hinata...

Neji sacudiu a cabeça. _Foco,foco,foco!_

Gai tocou no ombro dele.

"Neji, é a sua vez."

"Ahn?"

Neji olhou para o telão.

_Neji Hyuuga vs Choji Akimichi._

Neji olhou pro lado e sem perceber, disse em voz alta:

"O gordo?"

"QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE GORDO!?" gritou Choji, tão alto que mesmo Gaara olhou para o gor...membro do clã Akimichi.

Choji respirava rapidamente, com raiva. Com os dentes cerrados e claramente espumando, parecia que ele ia querer lutar com Neji ali mesmo, na bancada, em vez de no pátio abaixo.

Hayate tossiu, desta vez de propósito, para interrompê-los.

"Se quiserem lutar desçam até aqui. Se você atacá-lo antes que eu permita Choji, você sera desqualificado."

Choji desceu a escada vociferando as palavras mais feias que podiam pensar. Geralmente envolviam a palavra "podre", pois quando ele pensava em coisas ruins, as coisas mais ruins que ele podia pensar envolviam comida podre.

Neji calmamente desceu a escada. Ele tinha estudado as técnicas do clã Akimichi e sabia que apesar de suas aparências engraçadas, os Akimichi não tinham todos aquela camada de gordura por alguma razão genética. Era parte crucial do estilo de luta deles.

Os dois ficaram frente á frente. Choji praticamente crescia e diminuía a cada respiração pesada, enquanto Neji permanecia impassível.

"Prontos?" perguntou Hayate.

"Vamos acabar com isso logo." disse Neji.

"Eu vou te esmagar!" gritou Choji.

"Comecem!" disse Hayate, dando mesmo um pulo para trás. Certamente Choji não parecia o tipo que iria evitar atingi-lo.

"Jutsu de Expansão!"

O abdômen de Choji ficou imenso. Em fato, ele parecia ser três vezes mais alto que antes.

Neji nem sequer piscou os olhos.

"Bala Humana!"

Os membros de Choji e sua cabeça recuaram para dentro da forma gigante, que  pulou no ar e então começou a rolar em direção a Neji.

Neji rapidamente se desviou imensa bola de...carne. E de novo. E de novo. E novamente.

Finalmente, ele ficou bem perto da parede e se desviou da bola de carne mais uma vez, fazendo Choji colidir com a parede.

" _Ele não pode se controlar. Novato._ "Neji pensou.

"Eu já vi que ele perdeu essa luta." disse Asuma, tirando o cigarro da boca e se lamentando. A inteligência de Neji lhe dava uma vantagem muito maior sobre a força bruta de Choji.

Shikamaru suspirou também, concordando com seu mestre sem dizer nada, e então dizendo algo de qualquer forma.

"É."

Neji então tirou algo do bolso.

Hayate ficou atento. Já haviam ocorrido assassinatos o bastante sobre seus olhos na opinião dele.

"Ainda está consciente?" perguntou Neji.

"Você não vai conseguir me atingir com o seu taijutsu! Desista!"

Neji grudou um papel-bomba sobre o corpo de Choji.

Ele olhou para Hayate e disse com os lábios "não se preocupe".

Neji então deu três passos para trás e falou com Choji novamente.

"Eu poderia te matar, mas tenho certeza que só um já será o suficiente para te nocautear." disse ele em voz alta.

"Ahn?" disse Choji, confuso.

Uma explosão subitamente ocorreu. A parede da arena explodiu, e a fumaça subiu do epicentro da explosão.

Nejo observou a cena idilicamente, quase como observando uma pintura á óleo do que uma explosão vívida.

"Bem, isso foi diferente." disse Dosu, vendo a fumaça começar a cobrir o espaço fechado. Felizmente era a última luta, ou senão teria que haver um graaaande intervalo para a próxima.

Tossindo com a fumaça, Hayate se pronunciou.

"Neji Hyuuga é o vencedor".

Tosse.

"Pode ficar aí".

Tosse.

"Não haverão mais lutas e..."

Tosse.

"Atualmente, acho que vamos ter que sair daqui".

Tosse.

Logo o pátio teve que ser evacuado, com Choji sendo levado numa maca, já reduzido ao seu tamanho normal dos ferimentos que recebeu. Sem muitas opções, o Terceiro decidiu se reunir com os vencedores no topo da torre.

Era um dia de céu azul, e o vento soprava forte.

Os estudantes estavam alinhados, com os seus senseis jounins, o Hokage e os instrutores da prova á frente, exceto Kurenai e curiosamente o sensei dos ninjas do Som.

Shino, Kin,Dosu,Gaara,Temari,Neji,Yoroi,Kabuto e Shikamaru. Nove ninjas no total haviam passado.

"Bem, graças á manobra fora da caixa de Hyuuga-san, tivemos que nos reunir aqui. Acho que vou fazer á prova à céu aberto em caso de preliminares da próxima vez." disse Sarutobi.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no ar, embora nem um pingo desse constrangimento fosse de Neji, que permanecia impassível.

Anko estava segurando uma caixa de papelão e geralmente se segurando para não rir. Ela tinha achado o método do papel-bomba muito engraçado, e mais engraçado tinha sido para ela o resultado.

"Agora, Anko vai passar na frente de cada um de você caixa que ela carrega tem várias bolas dentro. Peguem só uma. Ibiki irá anotar os números. Assim determinaremos os confrontos na próxima frase." disse Sarutobi.

Enquanto Anko passava pelos estudantes e eles pegavam suas bolas, Shino não podia parar de pensar em Naruto e em seus futuros como equipe agora que Hinata estava morta.

_O que acontecerá conosco?_


	23. O Passado É Memória

 

Shino podia sentir o desconforto no ar ao entrar naquela sala onde Naruto estava. Sua cabeça baixa e a poça de lágrimas no chão já completavam a cena.

Shino friamente caminhou mais alguns passos.

Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que a morte de Hinata não o tinha surpreendido. Ele sempre soube que a ela faltavam habilidades dignas da prova, mas, como ele já havia dito antes para si mesmo, ele se arrastaria junto com Hinata e Naruto se a  outra opção era ficar parado com Hinata e Naruto.

Ele parou  do lado direito de Naruto e começou a falar.

"Você não tem culpa. Não se torture pelo que aconteceu com ela, se é esse o seu problema" ele disse para Naruto.

Havia um certo  _outro_ problema, mas Shino duvidava que Naruto completamente o entendesse. Aquela rajada de fúria e aquela transformação fariam os genins ficarem com medo de Naruto, especialmente se esta informação se espalhasse...Mas sempre houve um clima de hostilidade ao redor de Naruto, Shino podia sentir. Talvez medo em vez de apenas nojo fosse uma **melhora** no final das contas.

"Eu fiz uma promessa. A promessa de fazer ela parte do meu clã Shino." disse ele com uma voz cheia de angústia.

Shino ficou silente por alguns segundos. Ele sabia, não havia uma estrada á frente para ser seguida desse ponto. Havia apenas os lados.

"A morte é realmente irreversível. Você nunca poderá cumprir essa promessa. Nisso, eu concordo."

Shino fez uma pausa para pegar ar  e continuou. 

"Mas essa foi a morte _dela_. Não foi a sua morte. Você deve sobreviver. Você deve viver. Você deve seguir o caminho daqueles que vieram antes de você."

"Mas, Shino..." Naruto disse."Eu sou um orfão. Eu não conheço meus pais. Eu não sei quem veio antes de mim."

Shino apontou seu dedo indicador esquerdo para Naruto.

"Hinata veio antes de você."

"Ahn?" disse Naruto, confuso.

"Naruto, o presente é agora, e dura por um instante, e se torna passado. Todos que morrem viram passado no instante seguinte ás suas mortes. Mas o passado...é memória. As memórias de Hinata pertencem a você. Eles serão o passado que você leva para o futuro. Viva para que tudo que foi bom sobre Hinata viva com você."

Naruto sorriu e começou a limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

"Eu acho que entendo. Eu vou levar á frente o que ela me deu de bom."

"Bom." respondeu Shino.

" _Por que eu só estava tentando não ter que lidar com a choradeira por mais tempo que o mínimo_ " pensou Shino.

Kurenai chegou a sala na torre e se surpreendeu com a figura de Naruto sorrindo ao lado  de Shino, estoico como sempre.

Shino ergueu seu braço e fez um arco no ar. "O passado já é memória." disse ele, cripticamente. Ele mais parecia um mágico que tinha feito um truque realmente incompreensível que um companheiro que tinha ajudado outro companheiro. Talvez porque  ele realmente se visse como um mágico.

Naruto então se levantou e abraçou Kurenai, lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos.

"Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter ficado calmo. Eu deveria ter passado." disse ele.

Kurenai sorriu, mesmo se tentando esconder a agonia dentro de si.  Ela sabe que a presente situação é frágil, e ela não sabe o que os outros ninjas iriam decidir sobre a situação de Naruto. Ainda assim ela afaga as mechas de cabelo loiro. Ela não sabe se é ela que precisa dele, ou ele que precisa dela mais.

 

 


	24. Fim da Primeira Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O fim.

Depois de desfazer o abraço com Kurenai, Naruto se virou para Shino para perguntá-lo sobre a prova.

"Então, qual é o seu adversário?" perguntou o loiro.

"Shikamaru...Que é muito interessante desde que ele não lutou."

" _Não que ele parece muito interessado em vencer._ " disse Shino, pensando nos eventos do sorteio.

* * *

 

"5."disse Shino.

"6." disse Shikamaru

"1." disse Gaara.

"2." disse Dosu.

"3." disse Kin.

"7." disse Temari.

"4." disse Kabuto.

"8." disse Yoroi.

"9." disse Neji.

Ibiki anotou os números numa tábua, e mostrou aos estudantes as chaves do torneio.

"Há, haverá um torneio com um vencedor? Quer dizer que só um de nós irá passar?" perguntou Neji.

"Não exatamente. Vocês farão um torneio para o entretenimento de uma audiência, mas quem decidirá quem irá passar será eu, o Kazekage, e jounins de ambas as vilas." disse Sarutobi.

Os lábios de Gaara tremeram ao ouvir o nome de seu pai.

"Como assim?" perguntou Shikamaru.

"Suas habilidades serão avaliadas. A estratégia, a força que usam, seu temperamento, tudo será avaliado para ver quem é digno de ser Chuunin. não seremos burros para fazer uma avaliação com base em vitórias conquistadas somente com força bruta ou sorte." disse Ibiki.

"O que quer dizer que até mesmo nenhum de vocês vermes podem passar." disse Anko, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

Neji apertou os olhos em direção a ela, e Anko respondeu com um olhar mais apertado.

Ibiki suspirou, frustrado.  _Ela é tão infantil._

"Bem, vocês terão um mês para se preparem. Teremos que enviar convites para nobres e outras figuras importantes que irão assistir á fase final da prova. Descansem, treinem, e aprendam novas táticas, por que seus adversários viram a técnica de tod...."

Sarutobi parou com a língua erguida, percebendo que Shikamaru não havia lutado.

"Quase todos."

O garoto Nara revirou os olhos, já sentindo os outros participantes virarem os olhos para ele.

_Tinha que ser eu._

* * *

 " _Tinha que ser ele_ ". pensou Shino.

Ele estava agora no antigo campo de treinamento. Pelos últimos meses, ele havia treinado com Hinata e Naruto ali, e agora Hinata estava morta.

Ele não pediu pela ajuda de Kurenai. Ele não precisava. Ele já sabia todas as fraquezas, todos os pontos fortes de Shikamaru. O Nara era um livro aberto. 

Ele só precisava manter distância de suas sombras, e atacá-lo á distância.

 

* * *

 Shino chegou á arena no dia da prova com duas horas de antecedência.

Ele já tinha inspecionado a arena secretamente á noite. 

Sua luta seria a terceira daquela dia, então ela não podia contar com armadilhas pré-planejadas. Afinal de contas, nada garantiria que a rena não estivesse reduzida á cinzas quando sua luta ocorresse.

Especialmente desde que aquele ninja da Areia lutava primeiro.

Pessoas começaram a entrar a arena para assistir as lutas, e logo Shino encontrou Kurenai e Naruto.

Era óbvio que eles ainda estiveram de luto, mas Naruto deu um soco e um sorriso de incentivo a Naruto, e Kurenai avisou a ele para não subestimar Shikamaru.

Os participantes se enfileiraram para o começo da prova, mas para a surpresa de Shino Dosu não estava mais lá, e havia um novo examinador.

O homem tinha constantemente uma agulha na boca, que mostrava uma certa forma de habilidade excepcional..ou que ele era um caso de grave de masoquismo.

"Meu nome é Genma Shiranui, é aqui são as novas chaves do torneio. Não façam perguntas."

A primeira luta seria entre Kin e Kabuto agora, e Gaara estava automaticamente qualificado para a semifinal.

Genma então ordenou aos participantes que não fossem lutar imediatamente a ir para a bancada especial para eles.

Assim que eles chegaram a bancada, Genma ordenou o começo da luta.

 Kin imediatamente começou a usar agulhas contra Kabuto que, inteligentemente, desviava delas e cortava os fios fora. 

Shino o admirou por isso,considerando a luz forte do Sol fazendo tanto a tarefa de desviar das agulhas quanto de cortar os fios de Kin bem difícil.

Kabuto então se aproximou de Kin e a chutou na cara, a fazendo voar longe e colidir com o muro.

Genma esperou por longevos 60 segundos até declarar Kabuto o vencedor.

Algo dizia a Shino que ele ia desistir de lutar contra Gaara no entanto.

Tanto Shino quanto Shikamaru desceram para o chão juntos.

Nenhuma outra combinação poderia encontrar um nível de entusiasmo aparente tão baixo.

Não houve palavras trocadas, não havia conflito ou raiva, vingança ou rancor, nem mesmo amigável competição.

A própria plateia ficou fria diante dos dois participantes.

Assim que Genma disse "podem começar", Shino pulou para trás, criando distância entre ele e Shikamaru.

Shikamaru fez o sinal de mãos para ativar seu jutsu e o lançou na direção de Shino.

Mas todo jutsu tem o seu limite, e logo Shino se viu diante do limite do jutsu de Shikamaru.

"Hum....Acho que posso atacar agora..." o Aburame disse.

Os insetos de Shino começaram a sair de seu corpo, formando um aglomerado do lado de fora que parecia Shino ter um caso bem estranho de lepra.

Shikamaru recuou seu jutsu e se recuou para onde o muro da arena fazia uma sombra.

Shino não pensou muito nisso e lançou suas nuvens de insetos atrás de Shikaamaru.

Para a surpresa de Shino, no entanto, Shikamaru lançou uma sombra de tamanho muito maior do que o esperado e parou seus insetos no ar.

"Camuflagem? Ele está escondendo sua sombra dentro de outra....Não, esse deve ser o poder do jutsu dele." pensou Shino.

Shino olhou para o sol, então de volta para Shikamaru.

Shino então examinou seus bolsos. Havia papeis-bomba, bombas de luz,  bombas de fumaça...

Mas Shino sabia que isso não seria suficiente.

_Um momento de sombra, um momento de escuridão sobre os meus pés e eu ficarei preso._

Ele teria que ser rápido. A bomba de luz era a opção que eliminava quaisquer incertezas. Não haveria sombra para Shikamaru manipular.

Mas seus insetos não conseguiriam atacar também.

Shino olhou para Shikamaru. Ele estava nervoso e apreensivo.

A verdade era que seu jutsu era limitado e não tinha nenhuma capacidade de ataque. Não era designado para ataque individual.

Não havia chance dele vencer sem um maior fator de sorte o favorecendo.

Shino podia esperar até seu jutsu perder força e ver ele cair derrotado.

Shino olhou ao redor, para a plateia, para seu companheiro de equipe e Kurenai, e finalmente para onde estava o Hokage.

_Não, melhor terminar isso rapidamente._

Era imprudente, arriscado, até mesmo, Shino podia admitir, "narutivo". Mas ele próprio não gostava de esperar.

Ele pegou uma bomba de luz. Ele teria 3 segundos. Ele olhou para Shikamaru e pensou em cada ponto que ele poderia atacar, e pensou em qual ataque forçaria Shikamaru a desistir ou ficar desabilitado o bastante para não continuar.

Seus olhos repousaram sobre o estômago do Nara.

Shino correu em direção a Shikamaru e, então, para a sua surpresa, a sombra controlada por Shikamaru avançou num ritmo mais rápido que ele esperava depois do jutsu ser ativado tanto tempo.

_Dane-se._

Shino jogou a bomba no chão, e todos cobriram os seus olhos diante da luz.

Quando Genma podia ver novamente, Shikamaru estava caído no chão....e o café-da-manhã dele estava sobre a calça de Shino.

Uma boa parte da audiência não teve uma....boa reação aquilo.

Ou não teria, desde que boa parte estava dormindo.

Foi justamente a falta de nojo que alertou Shino. Ele olhou ao redor, e boa parte do público estava dormindo.

Genma estava socando o estômago tentando segurar a reação, mas então uma explosão foi ouvida de longe.

Então, para a surpresa de Shino, ele viu os ninjas da Areia saindo por cima do muro da arena para a floresta.

Shikamaru ainda estava agonizando sobre o chão quando Shino decidiu segui-los.

* * *

 

Shino conseguiu se manter invisível para eles por um bom tempo. Ele poderia confrontá-los frente a frente, mas o fato é que, o que quer que fosse que estivessem planejando, não parecia ser um ataque. 

Afinal, eles fugiam da vila.

Mas, refletindo bem, Shino se perguntou se tinha algo a ver com não incomodar o garoto ruivo. Ele não parecia se mover muito. Shino duvidava que ele estivesse doente. Ele estava saudável como nunca durante a abertura do torneio, ao menos como saudável ele poderia aparecer.

Sim, Shino pensava. Gaara era a chave para algum plano da Areia. Um plano que lhes daria a vantagem nesse conflito.

E o que quer que fosse, Shino tinha que pará-lo. Ele estava na melhor posição para isto.

Então, subitamente, os ninjas da Areia pararam, e Shino parou com eles.

Shino então sentiu uma presença de chakra se aproximar.

Para a surpresa dele, era  Neji.

"Mas o que diabos...." disse Kankuro, vendo o Hyuga pousar num galho á frente dele, suando.

"Eu confesso, eu tive que me esforçar para alcança-los  depois de lutar contra alguns ninjas do Som...mas estou aqui. Então, qual é o plano secreto envolvendo o filho do Kazekage? Ou ele é muito frágil debaixo desse sol?" disse Neji, sarcasticamente.

Kankuro grunhiu e soltou Gaara para tirar sua marionete enfaixada das costas, colocando-a do lado oposto ao do seu irmão.

"Você vai na frente. Eu vou..."

Kankuro parou no meio do seu discurso, vendo Shino aparecer do lado de Neji.

"Você pode seguir o filho do Kazekage. Eu tomo conta do titereiro."

Neji se virou, surpreendido.

"Tem certeza?" 

Shino se virou para o Hyuga.

"Você é um ninja melhor do que eu."

Temari cerrou os dentes e pulou longe com Gaara. Neji a seguiu, sem Kankuro nem sequer tentando o impedir.

"Eu espero que você esteja pronto para encontrar aquela garotinha fraca na próxima vida." disse Kankuro.

"Diga a ela que eu, o Naruto e a Kurenai sensei estamos muito bem." disse Shino, irritando o ninja da Areia.

* * *

Quando Shino acordou no quarto de um hospital, a invasão tinha acabado.

Neji quase foi morto por Gaara, mas conseguiu evitar ser esmagado pela areia usando seu escudo de chakra, e correu para avisar a vila da ameaça.

Jiraiya parou Gaara, mas se retraiu de  matar o hospedeiro.

Gaara surpreendentemente  aceitou bem a derrota, e depois que a verdade sobre seu pai tinha sido revelada, ele chegou a pedir desculpa para Neji por ter tentado matá-lo. Embora Neji disse que eles eram apenas soldados em uma guerra maior que eles, ele aceitou a desculpa.

Para a surpresa de Shino e Kurenai, Jiraiya disse que queria tomar Naruto como discípulo, dizendo que ele tinha um débito com o Quarto Hokage que ele tinha que pagar treinando Naruto.

Os dois foram numa viagem com o propósito de trazer a Sannin Tsunade de volta á vila para assumir o posto de Hokage.

Naruto voltou da viagem como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Foi então que Jiraiya anunciou algo chocante para Kurenai. Que ele queria levar Naruto com ele para treinamento, dizendo que havia muitas pessoas interessadas no poder dele, e que ele teria que treiná-lo para se proteger delas.

Tendo encontrado Itachi e Kisame, Kurenai entendeu isso.

Naruto ao menos pediu por uma última conversa com Shino.

Eles se encontraram sobre aquele mesmo campo de treinamento em que eles passaram pelo teste de Kurenai meses antes.

Naruto estava quase a ponto de chorar, enquanto Shino....tratou aquilo como um picnic na praia. Um picnic completamente solitário.

"Olha, eu volto ok? Não se preocupe que eu  volto!"

"Ahn, ok."

Quando Jiraiya e Naruto saíram pelo portão da vila, Naruto finalmente desentupiu a torneira e abraçou Shino com força, choramingando como uma criança e o abraçando, que embaraçaria um normal tipo de pessoa séria.

Mas Shino era  **super** -sério, e ficou imóvel durante a duração da choramingueira de Naruto.

Assim que os portões se fecharam, Kurenai soltou uma única lágrima.

Shino por outro lado, começou a mover seus braços para a direita e para a esquerda, como se ele estivesse se aquecendo.

Kurenai estranhou aquilo e o questionou.

"Shino, qual é a razão para isso?"

"Estou me preparando para o treino. O que achava que eu estaria fazendo?"

"Treino?"

"Sensei..." disse Shino, parando de se aquecer e ajeitando os óculos. Ele então continuou.

"Se o que Jiraiya disse é verdade, então nós temos que nos aperfeiçoar e criar novas técnicas e estratégias. Se certas pessoas vão procurar pelo poder do Naruto, então nós temos que protegê-lo."

 Kurenai sorriu na direção de Shino.

"Vejo que finalmente você aprendeu a mostrar apreço pelo Naruto."

Shino não disse nada. Ele se virou e andou na direção da vila, ficando de costas para Kurenai, que se virou para olhar para ele.

O vento soprava contra o corpo dele e, naquele momento, Kurenai poderia jurar que Shino parecia a pintura de um herói solitário, prestes a partir numa jornada épica.

Os pensamentos de Shino, no entanto, eram muito diferentes do que Kurenai pensava que eram.

_E também, quem diabos querer esse poder vai certamente destruir a vila. Eu não gosto muito do Naruto, mas a perspective de ser morto também não me agrada._

 Nesse momento, Shino se virou para Kurenai e pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

"Não há nada Além Do Vermelho."

"Huh?" se surpreendeu Kurenai.

"Seus olhos." apontou Shino." Seus olhos são...lindos." ele explicou." Mas também sinceros, Kurenai sensei. Você não consegue esconder nada. Eles tem uma aparência que assustas as pessoas por seu tom de sangue, mas eu consigo ver...Você é uma pessoa doce."

Kurenai ficou vermelha e embaraçada, desviando seu olhar de Shino e colocando as mãos nas bochechas que rapidamente se avermelhavam.

"Shino, não diga essas coisas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não haverá sequência porque honestamente eu fiquei muito estressado tentando pensar em como as coisas iriam de um modo diferente com Naruto no Time 8.  
> Talvez eu revisite este universo no futuro, mas duvido que será mais que uma referência aqui ou acolá.


End file.
